An Unexpected Soulmate
by Fuego666
Summary: Skye was trying to figure out her new life with Shield. One fateful trip to the Hub would turn her entire life off what she thought it would be. Her life will never be the same. Can her new soul mate help her? Or will she be lost and broken more than before?
1. Chapter 1

**Note/ Warning: This story will mostly follow the TV series but the story will change a little. If you don't like don't read. The background for Skye will also change. This is the only warning no flames in comments please.**

Chapter one

For centuries, people were mingling and meeting new and old people from all over the world. With the time one might meet their soulmate. The universe and fate were very fickle. At first the name of everyone's soul mate was written on the some part of their body. Though as time went on and technology improved they decided to laugh at the struggles and make people work for their soulmate. Though with the progression of time went the belief and knowledge of aliens was replaced by myths and folklore. As the knowledge was lost some were never able to find their soulmates. So with the new technology people were using those to find their soulmates and cheat the process of finding their other half. So as time went on, the tattoos would only show up when they met their soulmate. By that time technology was able to play the more important role and allowed each half to find each other as well as let them grow as individuals. Though fickle, the fate and the universe wanted to make it so that each person had a chance of happiness. Though many people started giving up on finding their other half because traveling was difficult and money was getting more; hard pressed. So while soulmates were common they were considered still a lost half too many. So when soulmates are found international laws rate them above any laws or company restrictions that could possibly keep them apart.

Now, the story of one pair coming together.

The team had just arrived at the Hub from their latest mission. They were walking through the hallway and Skye was making her usual comments.

' _Why did Simmons have to mention the Triskellion? Does she not realize how much damage Skye could do to the system there._ Coulson thought as they were walking.

"Everyone is wearing the same suit, someone tell me why?" Skye said in obvious confusion.

They finally arrived at the security checkpoint. After grabbing the badges and putting Skye off from hacking into SHIELD again, Coulson headed off to his meeting while the rest of them dispersed.

Having nothing better to do Skye started wandering the halls. Well the halls that weren't restricted from her. curiously enough she found a hallway that was devoid of people. Walking down the hallway she found most of them labeled and none of them weren't interesting enough to even remember. However there was one door that wasn't labeled. Skye curiosity got the better of her again. Walking into the room she was met with a peculiar sight.

The room was mostly black. There was a training area set up in the middle with mats. Off to the side there was a punching bag set up. A small shooting range setup on the side. From her position by the door Skye could see many different types of knives and guns lined up on the table. deciding that staying away from that side would be best, Skye looked to the other side and saw a bed sitting there. The covers were of course black matching the rest of the room. Walking over towards the bed Skye was trying to figure out why it was in the room.

"What are you doing in here?"

Swiveling around, Skye saw a beautiful red-headed women staring at her from five feet away.

' _How did she get that close without me even noticing. Not to mention how did she get through the door. That thing is loud when it closes.'_

"I will not ask again. What are you doing in here?" The women asked/demanded.

"Uh. I was just walking around and the room wasn't labeled and I got curious, so I walked in." Skye said while backing up.

For every step she took the other women followed her. Suddenly the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed.

"Well why are you over here by my bed?"

"I was wondering what it was doing here."

"Well it is obviously for sleeping after a long mission. But it does have other uses or particularly hard missions."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked swallowing dryly.

"I'll show you."

Moving forward the women stopped directly in front of Skye. All of a sudden she surged forward and wrapped her hands around Skye's neck, and Skye felt a soft pair of lips on her's. Skye was shocked to say the least but after the initial moment she started kissing back. Skye put her hands on the other woman's waist. They just kept kissing. Finally, they came up for air. The redhead didn't let up though she just started kissing down Skye's neck and sucking on her pulse point. By that point Skye could feel her tugging at her jacket. giving in Skye let the women start to undress her. The moment Skye's shirt was over her head they were once again kissing. Skye started removing the women's shirt once it got high enough they broke the kiss again, and let it fall to the floor. The kisses started getting more passionate as they continued to strip each other. Than suddenly Skye was pushed onto the bed and was straddled as the kisses once again increased.

They were laying there with slightly shallow breaths. Skye was finding that the sheets were surprisingly comfortable on her naked body. Skye was trying really hard not find it awkward that she had just had sex with this women and didn't even know her name. Normally there would be a very long date process before that happened. Hey she might have broken many laws in her life but she did have standards for her sex life. Coming to a decision, Skye tried to find away to ask her her name.

"So … we just slept together but I don't even know your name." Skye said than immediately cringed. _'I can't believe I said that so bluntly'_.

The women just raised her eyebrow and looked at Skye.

"So does that mean you're not going to tell me your name?"

"It's not like you told me your name either."

"Really? You're going to go with that instead of just telling me your name. You don't even have to tell me your entire name. By the way I am Skye."

"Natasha. Just call me Tasha."

"Ok then, so how long have you been with SHIELD?"

"How about we stop talking and instead have another round?" Tasha asked but really demanded.

Skye was about to refute that but was occupied by Tasha's tongue in her mouth. She was automatically moaning once again. And so started round two.

Skye was once again laying on the bed trying to get her breathing under control. She wanted to start asking questions again but knew that would lead to another round and decided to keep quiet. So instead when her breathing was just a little better she turned and looked at Tasha. She was breathtaking. The red hair was vibrant and really stood out. The facial features were simply intriguing and supermodel ranked. It's hard to explain the red full lips now slightly bruised from all the kissing, the piercing green eyes. Although her eyes were now closed from the exhaustion from her mission and the sex.

"So do you stare at all the people you just slept with or am I a special case?" Tasha asked with her eyes still closed.

"How did you know?"

"I can feel your eyes staring at me." Tasha turned her head and looked at her straight in the eyes. "So you want to tell me what you were staring at?"

Skye couldn't take the staring and looked away with a blush crawling up her face. "Um … it was … uh -"

Luckily Skye was saved from the rest by her phone ringing. Taking the distraction gratefully Skye leaned over the side of the bed and rummaged through the clothes on the floor to find her pants. When she finally got her phone she saw it was Coulson calling.

"Hey, AC. What's up?"

" _I need you to head back to the Bus and get your laptop so that May can run a diagnostic of the plane and once that is started you can't get it. Also I need you to duplicate our hard drive and if possible encrypt it. In twenty minutes."_ Coulson said.

"I'm on it. I'll start heading to the bus now. Why only twenty minutes?" Skye asked curious.

" _May wants to get it done as fast as possible so that she can train in a real gym while they are mostly empty from other people. Can you not do it in twenty minutes?"_

"No I can encrypt the hard drive in ten minutes since we have done so few missions. What do you want me to do with it when I am done?"

" _Just keep it with you until you are back on the bus. Then we can re-upload it later."_

"Got it. It will be done in fifteen."

" _I thought you just said you could have it done in ten."_

"Yeah I will. But it will take me a few minutes to get back to the Bus because I am pretty sure I am on the other side of the Hub."

" _Skye are you hacking into SHIELD again?"_

"No, I am not hacking into SHIELD again. I am a little hurt at the fact that you think I actually need to be in the building to get into the system. You already know that I did it twice on my laptop."

" _Sorry Skye. Just get it done Fitz and Ward are leaving for a mission now and I have to see them off from the briefing."_

"Wait, why are they going on a mission without the rest of us?"

" _Skye they are the only ones who can go. Do not hack into SHIELD again."_

"Fine."

When Skye shut her phone, she got up and started getting dressed again. As she was searching for her shirt she seemed to remember Tasha was still in the bed.

"So … I have to go."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Tasha said with a smirk.

"Never mind then. Anyway have you seen my shirt I really do have to go." Skye asked while still searching the area around the bed.

"It's over there by the boxing gloves."

"Geez, did you have to throw it so far?"

"Well I was in a hurry. I wasn't really watching where I was throwing your clothes while I was kissing you."

"Fine, you win."

"Thank you. So who is AC?"

"My boss."

"You going to tell me anything else. I am level seven you know."

"Yeah and I'm not even an Agent. The annoying compartmentalization doesn't work with me. But AC told me not to mention who I work for unless I have to."

"You know I don't buy that right. I have ways of making you tell me. Most of them are not good."

"Well, you're not going to use them because I actually have to go. So bye."

With that Skye took off out of the room after she made sure she had everything. Tasha just watched her leave the room and couldn't figure out why she felt a pang of sadness when she left the room. Through out her training in the red room, she had learned that sex was only as a way to get information from a suspect. Pleasure was not allowed anywhere near this. But these two times with Skye were the most amount of pleasure she had felt in a long time.

Since she knew that she would have to be getting up soon to meet up with the rest of the Avengers and meet with Fury about some different threats and missions. Getting up Tasha started to redress. As she was looking around for her own shirt that seemed to have been lost in the room as well she heard the air vent open.

"You're going to have to be quieter if you want to sneak up on me Clint." Tasha said while still looking for her shirt.

"I would have been here earlier but I heard some things and decided to leave you alone then walk in and interrupt your amazing, passionate sex. So who was he?" Clint asked as he surveyed the weapons having yet to look at Natasha.

"You don't need to know." Natasha said while still looking for her shirt.

"Oh come on you can't just have two rounds of sex and not expect me to not ask who he was. Especially since I am your partner." Clint whined turning around and looking at Natasha's back.

"Wait, who is Skye?" Clint asked all of a sudden before Natasha could respond to his earlier whining.

Actually shocked and unable to hide it Natasha turned around and looked at Clint.

"How did you hear that name?" Natasha asked.

"Uh the tattoo is on your back. Directly in the center. So who are they?" Clint explained.

"That would be the girl that I just slept with that you wanted to know so much about." Natasha said because she was still to shocked to realize that she was answering Clint's question.

"So that was a girl. Huh, well it looks like she is your soulmate. So what did you find out about her? Does she even know?" Clint asked.

"I was a little busy and didn't ask anything about her and no, she most likely does not know that she is my soulmate." Natasha said while putting on her shirt that she finally found. "Now come on we have that meeting with the rest of the Avengers and Fury."

With that they both headed out of the room and started towards Fury's office. When they got there they had to wait for Fury to show up. Luckily while it may not be as big as his office in the Triskellion, Fury's office is large enough to hold all of the Avengers comfortably. As soon as Natasha and Clint got there they saw that they were in fact the last to get there. Natasha went into the corner and started to think about the revelation that she just found out that Skye the women she knows nothing about is actually her soulmate.

As she was thinking about this she didn't notice that Clint had gone right over to Tony.

"Hey do you still have access to the SHIELD mainframe?" Clint asked straight to the point.

"Yeah, why what do you need?" Tony asked confused.

"I want you to find the security video outside room 484 and play it back to ten minutes ago and then start it forward."

"Okay. What are we looking for?"

"You'll know when you see it."

Tony started on this with Clint looking over his shoulder. Steve was just sitting at the table listening to Bruce explain some modern thing to him and Thor. Just before Fury entered the room with Hill, Tony almost found the footage.

"I need the Avengers to do a mission that would be too dangerous for our normal agents." Fury stated right when he entered the room. Hill automatically took a seat at the table.

Fury then looked around the room to see if he had everyone's attention. He did. Except for Tony and Clint.

"Barton. Stark. Is whatever you are doing more important than this meeting?"

"I don't know legolas just asked me to do something with your security feeds." Tony said not looking up from his tablet.

"Yes it is." Clint said making eye contact with Fury's eye.

"Well enlighten us because I would like to know what it is."

"Well-" Clint started.

"I found it." Tony interrupted.

"Well put it on the big screen. I would like to know what is so important." Fury stated with a one eyed glare.

With that said in a couple swipes a picture of Skye exiting Natasha's private room was up on the screen. Needless to say everyone in the room was confused. Natasha was furious.

"Legolas, why did you have me find this?"

"Yes Barton I would like to know why this is so important." Fury stated.

"Well this would be the girl that Natasha just had sex with." Clint stated with a stoic face.

Everyone in the room just turned and stared at Natasha. Who looked like she was about to kill Clint. Before anyone could say anything Fury decided to speak up.

"I don't understand on how this is more important than the mission." Fury stated.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that she is also apparently Natasha's soulmate." Clint said with a mischievous smile.

With that said everyone in the room turned to stare at Natasha. Then one word could be heard from down the hall.

"WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed (except for Fury) looked back and forth between Natasha and the picture of Skye.

"When did you find that out?" Hill asked in shock.

"After she left the room and Clint pointed out the tattoo." Natasha said giving up and just explaining it.

When everyone turned and looked at the picture. Everyone started examining the young women depicted on the screen.

"Wow, way to go Red. She is hot." Tony said finally not keeping in his own opinion on the matter.

"What is her name?" Steve asked the ever present and important question.

"Skye." Natasha said.

After she finished her name Tony started looking her up on the internet. With JARVIS's help he was able to complete the search in only a minute. Also, because there is no file anywhere.

"I can't find a single file on her anywhere in the world. Who is she?"

"Her name is Skye. An ex-hacker for the Rising Tide. Now works as a consultant for SHIELD after she was brought in for questioning because of the two times she hacked into SHIELD from her laptop in her van. Oh and is now being electronically tracked by a SHIELD bracelet." Fury said being surprisingly forthcoming.

"Wow, Fury I have never heard you give so much information in such a short amount of time. Why is this time different?" Tony asked genuinely curious.

"As you know Stark. There are certain laws that have to be upheld when it comes to soul mates. This means she has the right to ask this stuff. But in Skye's case it is better to let you know to see if you can find any more stuff on her besides what we have." Fury explained.

"You said she works for SHIELD as a consultant. What team does she work for that she is here at the Hub?" Steve asked surprisingly picking up on that detail.

"Coulson's new team." Fury said with a straight face.

"So he is still bringing in strays." Clint said while looking at the screen.

"Yeah well good luck to you Natasha for getting her as your soulmate."

"Why do you say that?" Natasha asked curious.

"Phil brought her in. Even though she is tagged, there relationship is not just boss and subordinate like the rest of SHIELD. She is more like his surrogate daughter. So if he finds out before you two have a chance to talk about it. He will probably try to keep you two apart for as long as possible. Then give you the overprotective parent speech." Fury explained while looking Natasha in the eye.

"You are kidding right? Coulson never had that kind of relationship before." Clint said looking at her with a kind of competitive look.

"Nope. Now how about you answer this. Raise your hand if you have argued with Phil and actually won the argument." Fury asked while scanning the room.

Nobody raised their hand. They knew it was hard to argue with Coulson and actually win. As they never have before. Making him the only man to ever fight with the Avengers each and win.

"Exactly. This girl does it all the time." Fury said.

With that said, everyone in the room started looking at her in a new light.

"Now that we got that out of the way. Let's get to the subject of why I actually called you here."

Skye had been looking at her computer for the past fifteen minutes. Simmons was in the meanwhile still freaking out while a bunch of technicians were running around trying to figure out what to do. When one of them bumped into the new gun project that Fitz has been working on. Simmons managed to get there in time to protect it. "Oh, oh no, please be careful. Can you imagine what Fitz would do if the Night-Night gun was broken when he came back? Surely he'll be okay out there. Right?"

"Well Agent May is level seven. She could give an update on their mission." May looked at Skye with her usual blank expression. "Does that mean you know something and can't tell us or you don't know anything? Which non-expression is this?" Skye said in her usual smart-ass tone.

"We know what we are supposed to. When we have more information, we'll react." With that said May started looking at her data pad. "Alright clear out. I need to run some diagnostics and reboot."

As soon as May was out of the room Skye turned and walked up to Simmons.

"You guys might be okay with being in the dark, but I am not into it. I need answers. And I know just the person who has them." Skye said with a contemplative face.

Simmons looked super confused when she asked "Who?"

"Coulson. Obviously talking about Coulson."

"Now that we have talked about this assignment. Is there anything else?" Fury asked surprising every single member of the Avengers. Even Hill looked surprised.

"Yeah," Tony started. "When can we talk to Coulson. We have to talk to him after the whole dying thing."

"Well, Phil is currently working on an op with Agent Hand." Fury said.

"Tony, can you find him on the security feeds?" Clint asked.

"Easily with JARVIS." Tony replied.

A couple of taps later and Tony had the security feed of Coulson on the TV.

"Even better JARVIS is also set that if he starts talking to someone we can read what they are saying." Tony said.

"Isn't that Miss Skye heading towards Son of Coul?" Thor asked pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, everyone be quiet I want to hear this." Clint said staring intently at the screen.

Skye found Coulson walking through the main hall and caught up to him.

"Hey AC." Skye said when she came up beside him.

"Skye, I told you I would look into the file about your parents." Coulson said looking a little upset that Skye was wandering around the Hub.

"No, I know. That's not why I'm here. May is doing some diagnostics on the bus and got everyone off. And while I am here, I wanted to know more about Ward and Fitz's mission." Skye said while trying not to glance at Simmons who was trying to discretely hide behind a pillar. And failing miserably. "Simmons is starting to unravel without Fitz."

Coulson started to clench his jaw. That was not a good sign. "I know it's hard to hear but you don't have the clearance."

"But I have eyes. I just saw six squads in full tactical gear, three crates of RPGs and a full crew of analysts heading into operations. Are you really telling me that has nothing to do with Ward and Fitz's mission?" Yeah, Skye should really learn to give up at some point because Coulson was really not happy now. Oh well. Time to go all the way. "If I am right, give me a signal by not saying anything."

"Trust the system." Was the only thing Coulson said before walking away.

Skye folded her arms watching him walk away. Simmons finally came from behind the pillar. "How'd it go?"

"Nothing, He is acting like a robot version of himself right now." As soon as Coulson was out of sight Skye turned back to Simmons. "If we want the truth, we've got to get it ourselves."

"Okay how do you suggest…" Simmons saw the smile on Skye's face and felt the dread creep up her spine, "Oh wait no…" Skye just kept nodding, "No."

Still nodding Skye only said "Yes."

"No, I can't be a part of your bad girl shenanigans. I like following the rules and doing what is expected of me. Makes me feel nice." Simmons said.

"Simmons, wake up. Ward and Fitz went on a top-secret two-man operation. And look there are more men. And either it's a bigger deal and they're not telling us or something went wrong out there. Maybe there's nothing we can do to help but we go to know if there is. What if they're injured or being tortured somewhere right now?" Skye said in a logical yet earnest tone.

"Fitz tortured?" You could literally see the light bulb turn on behind her eyes. "What exactly do you have in mind?" As soon as they said this they walked off and started planning.

"Wow. Did she just argue with Coulson and win?" Tony asks in surprise.

Nobody was able to say anything for the minute. Even Fury looked surprise and that was a hard thing to achieve.

"Wait. What did Agent Simmons mean bad girl shenanigans?" Hill asked.

That seemed to have knocked Fury out of his little stupor.

"She will probably hack into SHIELD once again to get the information." Fury said with a sigh.

"I thought you said she had one of those SHIELD tracker bracelets on. The ones that turn off all electronics when that happens." Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I did but she will find a way around it. Get JARVIS to follow her movement through the building so we can see what she is doing." Fury ordered as he took a seat at the table.

"Yeah I can, but we will have to forgo the lip reading aspect because the computing process will take too long. Wait, how does she plan to bypass that?" Tony asked the ever present genius asked.

"Guess we'll find out." Fury said as he looked at the screen which now had the security footage playing of Skye and Agent Simmons walking down the hall with her laptop in hand and over the shoulder book bag respectively.

Standing outside of the door that will lead to the panel Skye started to get Simmons to do that. "Okay, here's the flash drive. Go." Skye started watching Simmons walk down the hall while she explained what was going to happen. "I programmed it with a decoy crawler. It will use my browser history to simulate my usual online activity. So while SHIELD thinks I am trolling Reddit or on my Facebook page with the laptop you gave me…"

Simmons interrupted "You'll be hacking the files for Ward and Fitz's mission."

"Right and Remember, once you put it in you'll only have about…"

And again. "Three minutes before SHIELD catches on."

"You realize you keep finishing my…"

Once more. "Sentences. I know. I'm sorry that happens when I'm nervous." Simmons kept walking and looked around as a few people passed by her. Simmons turned back around towards Skye and smiled at her. "This is actually a bit thrilling."

Skye was shocked about that. "Ah good, I'm glad." Skye decided to file that information for later. "Now we just need to figure out a way to get the panel open."

Simmons smiled and held up a silver tube. "Don't worry. Made a special something. It's what we do." Simmons sprayed whatever was in the can on the area where the panel was supposed to be located. Next thing Skye knew the panel was open. "Got it."

Yep, Skye was officially surprised with Simmons ability. "Really? Well, okay, now just find a USB port." Skye directed her.

"Agent Simmons."

Skye was surprised at the bald agent that just showed up into their 'op'. "It's fine. Just play it cool." ' _Come on, Simmons show your field ability_.' Skye thought.

"Hello, Mister Agent Sitwell, sir. May I help you?" Simmons smiled at him. ' _Mister, Agent, Sir?'_

"Call me Jasper." He responded. _'Now it's getting weird. He has made my dislike list.'_

"I like men that are about my height, but heavier than me." Simmons said. ' _Crap she is spiraling again. What to do. What to do.'_

"Stop talking. Stop." Skye said hoping to help her out.

Sitwell kept staring at her, "Agent Simmons, do you have authorization to access that panel?"

"Say you do" Skye said over the comms.

"Of course. Of course. I certainly have it right here in my bag." She started looking in her bag then said, "He's on to me."

' _Seriously?! Shit!'_ "Don't talk to me. He can hear you." Skye told her. _'There goes any chance she had of being a field agent.'_

"Are you on comms with someone?" Sitwell grabbed his phone, "This is Agent Sitwell, I…"

Suddenly Simmons pulled out her Night-Night gun and shot Sitwell in the stomach.

"Sorry." Simmons said as she watched him fall to the floor. ' _Why is she apologizing?'_

"Oh my God, Oh my God…" Skye started chanting as she watched Simmons.

Simmons at least kept on working at the panel. When she plugged in the flash drive she only said "Huh." Then she dragged Sitwell out of sight and started walking back. "I definitely shot Agent Sitwell with my gun. Was that all right?" _'Is she serious right now?'_ Skye thought in disbelief.

"That was terrible. You were terrible at this, that was a total melt down." Skye exclaimed.

Simmons actually tried to explain it. "The Night-Night gun was right there."

"You need help. You need to go get May." Skye said trying to be the voice of reason.

"May, nooo…" Simmons was starting to freak out.

"Listen. That flash drive will only give me a few minutes of access to the Hub's mainframe to find out what happened to our boys, so just go get May. Just tell her it was an accident." Skye said trying to calm Simmons down.

Simmons gave her back the drive and leaving saying, "I'm going to be court-martialed."

All the Avengers, Hill and Fury were staring at the screen in shock of what they just saw.

"That has to be the worst undercover assignment I have ever seen." Hill said.

Everyone just started nodding their heads in agreement.

"At least the person she shot was only Sitwell." Steve said.

Everyone in the room turned and stared at him in shock.

"Capsicle I didn't think you could even think like that." Tony said in amazement.

"What, it is not my fault the guy unnerves me. He is very weird for being such a high level agent." Steve said in his defense.

"Though Tasha. Your soulmate is definitely scary when she wants answers. You two were made for eachother." Clint said in shock.

"She is not going to know." Natasha said in a firm voice.

Everyone turned to stare at her in surprise.

"Natasha you can't mean that." Hill said in shock.

"I can and I do."

"Tasha you should really think about this choice. I know for a fact that when soul mates find their other half, the pull to be together is too strong. You will not only hurt yourself but you will also hurt her. Is that what you really want to do?" Clint asked staring at the red haired assassin.

"Yes." Natasha answered short and sweet.

"Natasha, think about what you are doing. That bond is strong and can do a lot of damage psychologically. I know from the damage done to myself and Pepper when we both denied our bond. So are you really willing to hurt her just to satisfy your need to feel that you deserve nothing good from the world? What if she is your ticket to feeling worthy of being alive? Maybe she can help heal those scars and you can do the same for her." Tony said being uncharacteristically serious.

"I agree with Tony. You shouldn't be willing to risk Lady Skye's and your own happiness for unjust reasons such as those." Thor said surprising everyone.

Natasha could only stare at them in contemplation. Suddenly she saw movement on the screen. Looking fully at the monitor she saw Coulson dragging Skye away by the arm. Natasha felt a wave of anger fill her up.

Everyone else saw that Natasha was now looking at the screen. They saw the same thing as Natasha did.

"Hill when JARVIS finds where they stop, head there and grab Skye and bring her here once Coulson leaves." Fury said looking at the screen.

"Fine." Natasha said all of a sudden.

Once again everyone turned to stare at her before going right back to the screen.

"Fine, with what?" Clint asked.

"Fine, I will tell her we are soulmates." Natasha said.

"Good thinking, Red. Now I can find out how she managed to hack into SHIELD from a laptop, when I had to gain a physical connection to start the hack. Also how she managed to fool the tracker bracelet, long enough to hack in once again." Tony said.

"What was your plan if I didn't agree to tell her?" Natasha asked.

"I was going to kidnap her and take her back to the tower so that I can talk to her there without having to worry about Coulson interfering." Tony said with a straight face.

"You're kidding, right?" Clint asked while looking at Tony.

"Nope. If a kid could hack into this organization faster than I could I am going to want to talk to her. Especially, if she is only just a consultant. Then she can still do her consulting while working for me." Tony said already planning on how he was going to steal Skye away from SHIELD.

"Stark stay away from my agents." Fury said to Tony.

"In case you forgot despite my just mentioning it. Skye is not an agent. She is a consultant. So if she chooses to accept my offer and come work for me she is free to do so." Tony said.

"Stark, she is one of my agents as she is part of Coulson's team. Do not try to steal her away." Fury said trying to keep his anger in check.

"Fine, fine. But I am going to get her phone number so that we can discuss these various things." Tony said.

"Well, anyways, Natasha I would start thinking about what you are going to say." Fury said while looking back at the monitor.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Coulson and Skye are talking and Hill already left to get her and she doesn't look happy at all." Fury said.

Skye watched the retreating back of Coulson once again. It was hard to explain what she was feeling. It felt like a mix between anger and despair. Both at the robot version of Coulson. She still couldn't believe that Coulson would send to members of their team into an air raid mission when they have no extraction plan in place.

While she was fighting this battle internally. Skye didn't notice the women who all of a sudden appeared in front of her.

"Whoa. You all need to stop with the ninja appearances. If you keep it up then people are going to know who you are just from the way you appear." Skye said resorting to her smart-ass comments to cover over the fright she felt when she just appeared.

"I will take that into consideration. I am Deputy Director of SHIELD Maria Hill. Director Fury is would like to have a few words with you."

As soon as that was said she turned around and started walking at a brisk pace. Catching up Skye found she was being led into a part of the Hub that she hadn't been to yet. Though she could tell that she shouldn't be there because of all the agents that were staring at her as she walked behind the Deputy Director. Finally they came to an office. They entered without waiting for anything as well.

The moment Skye stepped into the room she was stunned. Sitting or standing in various parts of the room were the Avengers. As she was glancing around the room she spotted Tasha against the wall. Who seemed to be doing everything in her power to avoid Skye's eyes. Following Hill's gesture she sat in the seat that seemed to be facing them all.

Of course the first one to speak was Fury.

"You know for being so young, you seem to have a knack for annoying SHIELD." Fury said turning his eye on Skye.

"For being a pirate you seem to do just fine running SHIELD with those weak firewalls that you call security. I'm also 25ish." Skye said back using her go-to sarcasm.

"Oooohhhh. I like her. So Skye do you want to come work for me at my company?" Tony said before Fury could respond.

"Stark, what did I say before?" Fury said shooting a glare at Tony.

"Fine. Now tell me how you managed to hack into SHIELD despite the bracelet on your arm?" Tony asked/demanded.

"I used a flash drive that had a program that when plugged into the right server would mimic my usual online activity. Giving me three minutes to hack in and find out about the mission I wanted to." Skye said while staring at Tony.

"How did you find a program that could do that in less than twenty minutes?" Tony asked curious. Now that he brought it up Fury and Hill were also curious because of her Rising Tide background.

"I created it in the twenty minutes. It wasn't hard really. One of the easier programs that I have created compared to some of my others." Skye said with a shrug of her shoulders in an 'it's easy' fashion.

Everyone just stared at Skye as if she was an alien. Well at least the ones who understood that that would not be an easy feat. So everyone except Steve and Thor.

"That is not a simple thing that you did." Tony felt like pointing out.

"I could do that since I was twelve. It was easy. Now, why am I here?" Skye asked getting straight to the point.

"We saw your little mission into hacking into the mainframe. You do realize that your friend could be in a lot of serious trouble for shooting an agent." Fury said while looking at Skye.

"Don't remind me. That was horrible. She just started spiraling and couldn't stop. I have never seen a worse liar in my life. By the way, you shouldn't worry about the agent, he was a creep. I mean who starts that off with "call me Jasper". It's a good thing Simmons shot him."

"Did he really say that as the first thing? That is a blatant disregard for rules. I will have to speak with him about that. Even though he was a "creep", shooting an agent is not a good thing." Fury said to Skye.

"Don't worry it was the Night-Night gun." Skye said with a flip of her hand.

"Night-Night gun?" Clint and Tony asked at the same time.

"Yep." Skye said while nodding her head.

"Why is it called that? What does it do?" Tony asked intrigued by the idea.

"I didn't name it Fitz did. I am a big believer in if you build it, you name it. And unlike a real gun the rounds are instead a casing that when it hits the target injects the target with a dendrotoxin that knocks them out. So instead of us potentially killing out suspects we can knock them out and hold them for interrogation later." Skye said answering the questions.

Now if that is all I really would like to go so that we can go get back our team members." Skye said standing up.

"Wait!" Too many voices yelled out for them to be discernable for one another.

Curious about what could possibly be so important. Skye turned around and raised her eyebrows at the people in the room. Not knowing what to say or who should speak first Tony decided to.

"I want your phone number before you leave. The fact that you hacked into SHIELD has caught my attention and I would like to ask you further questions about it."

Agreeing with what Tony said. Skye quickly wrote her phone number down on the sheet of paper that Hill slid her way. Once she was done, each Avenger grabbed the paper and started typing her phone number into their phone and sent her a text with their name.

"Now that everyone has your number and has sent you a text. I would like to know what your plan is to rescue your teammates." Fury said to Skye.

"I don't know. But I am sure that once I give the information to May then she will come up with a plan to rescue them. I took care of my part by hacking. At least that's what I think she was hinting at. I'm not one hundred percent at decoding her non-expressions yet." Skye said with a thoughtful look across her face.

Natasha couldn't help it and let out a snort of laughter. This caused everyone to turn and look at her.

"Oh come on. At least Clint, Fury and Hill know why I'm laughing. Melinda's ability to be silent and expressionless is first rate." Natasha said looking around the room.

"Yep and it causes no small amount of headaches for me." Skye said. "Can I go now?"

"I will agree to the plan. As long as it doesn't damage the plane again." Fury said.

"I promise that any plan I put forth or contribute to will not lead to the team blowing a hole in the side of the plane again." Skye said sincerely.

Fury started nodding and waved his hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Wait!" This time it was Clint.

Groaning with frustration Skye turned back around.

"What now?" She asked through her teeth.

"Did you really blow up the side of the plane?" Clint asked.

"How about instead of me answering that now. When the mission is over I will send the report to pirate over there and he can set up a video conference with me in our command center and we can talk about it then." Skye suggested.

"What about the rest of the team?" Tony asked.

"The command center has the most computers. I take over that place. Ward is normally down in the cargo hold. Fitzsimmons are usually in the lab. Coulson in his office. And May is normally stays in her cockpit until who knows when. So I am fairly certain that we will be alone." Skye said starting to fidget from the frustration of not being able to leave yet. "Now are we all good so that I can leave or is there more that you want to say?" Skye asked quickly.

Everybody could see the frustration welling up inside her and just shook their heads no. As Skye started heading towards the door Fury stopped her one last time.

"Skye don't call me pirate."

"I make no promises." Skye said with a smile.

"Oh and why is that?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I grew up in the system. After a couple years I gave up on actual names for most people. So my calling you a nickname signifies that I now trust you." Skye said in a manner of fact attitude.

"Fine, you may call me that but only you. That does not include you Stark." Fury said. Tony just sat there and started pouting.

"Cool." Skye said.

"One last question?" Fury asked.

Skye nodded her assent.

"What did I do to earn that trust?" Fury asked genuinely confused.

"You didn't act like a robot." Was all Skye said then she was out of the room.

Everyone just stared at the door in disbelief.

"So does that mean we all get nicknames?" Tony asked.

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

"You all suck you know that." Natasha said from her little corner. Everyone turned to stare at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"You all were so curious. That after scolding me for wanting to tell her we are soulmates. That when she is actually here, you don't give us any privacy or even time for me to tell her." Natasha says with her arms folded clearly not amused.

"Sorry." Everyone is quick to say. Even Fury. It is a bad idea to mess with a soulmate scorned.

When Skye finally got back to the bus, she found that May and Simmons had been looking for her for the past ten minutes. Once she apologized and explained that she got pulled into something that she couldn't get away from. She got a strange look from both May and Simmons. Before they had any chance to ask what it was, Skye was already explaining everything that she had found out from her hack. Once the explanation was over the three women started heading towards the plane putting together an extraction plan. Once there they found out that Coulson was now joining their little rescue party and was already thinking of something from his inside knowledge. With that said they took off.

When they finally made it to the coordinates. They were able to rescue their teammates with little effort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was relaxing on the Bus after they got out of the strike zone for the Fitz and Ward's mission. Coulson made dinner while May put the Bus on autopilot. Fitz-Simmons were down in the lab. Simmons was insisting on giving Fitz a thorough medical examination. Ward was punching the bag again down in the cargo bay and Skye was camped out in the command center.

Once everyone was seated around the table no one wanted to start a conversation. Fitz-Simmons were being remarkably being silent and not arguing. Ward is a robot, he doesn't like to converse. May is silent ninety nine percent of the time. Skye had brought her laptop and in between bites was typing something on to it. Coulson was still feeling guilty over yelling at Skye when she was right all along.

"Hey May." Skye said after taking another bite of pasta.

May looked up from her food and looked at Skye. Her universal 'what?' look on her face.

"Was any damage done to the plane during the extraction that would be big enough for Fury to get angry?" Skye asked.

"No. We were in and out quickly no time for any big damage and the hull is built to prevent bullets from penetrating." May said before turning back to her food.

"Hmmm. That's good." Skye said absentmindedly while once again typing at her laptop.

"Why do you ask?" Coulson asked curious.

"I have to finish this report and send it to Pirate. I also told him that I would make sure no extensive damage was done to the plane. I really don't want him to be angry when he calls later." Skye said while typing again.

Everyone turned and stared at Skye in confusion.

"Pirate?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah, Director Fury. You know our boss with the eyepatch. Only has one eye. So Pirate." Skye said as if they should have been able to guess.

Everyone at the table just stared at Skye in shock.

"Do you have a death wish? You shouldn't call the Director that ever." Fitz said looking at her as if she was suicidal.

"Not that I know of, but I did join this plane. It's a wonder none of us have died yet." Skye wondered about completely going away from the main topic of the conversation.

"Skye, you shouldn't talk about the most feared man in SHIELD like that." Ward said speaking to her for the first time since he got back onto the plane.

"Skye, you really shouldn't. Fury is known for his dislike of those. He doesn't even let his most trusted people do that." Coulson said worried about Skye and her habit for getting into trouble for saying by speaking without thinking first.

"It's cool. Before we left to rescue Ward and Fitz, he had Maria drag me over to a meeting with him. He said it was okay. Although only I'm the one who's allowed to do that." Skye had a wistful look across her face. Everyone was just still staring at Skye in shock. "Anyway, I have to send this report in then I will be in the command center. I will have video call going soon, so if you need anything knock first please." She said while leaving the table.

Once the door to the command center was closed and they were sure that Skye couldn't hear them, everyone turned and stared at Coulson.

"Umm, sir?" Ward started. "What happened at the Hub while Fitz and I were away?"

"I honestly have no idea. May, Simmons do you know what happened at the Hub?" Coulson asked turning towards the two. Fitz and Ward also turned and looked at the two.

May just stared at Coulson and shrugged her shoulders. Then went back to eating.

"Ok then. Simmons, what about you?" Coulson turned to her.

"Sorry sir, but I have no idea."

"Well, why don't you explain everything that happened at the Hub." Ward suggested.

"Well after I plugged in the flash drive that would allow her to hack into the main frame. She told me to go get May because I had used the Night-Night gun to shoot Agent Sitwell. Then some time later she was back at the Bus and we were getting ready to come and get Fitz and Ward." Simmons explained vaguely.

"So during the time between Simmons helping her hack into Shield and turning up at the bus. No one else from the team saw her. So we have no idea what she did." Ward said summing up everything they know.

"Well, no. I did see her quickly while she was just finishing hacking into SHIELD. Though I have no idea how long that took to do. So she could've only had ten minutes before meeting up with you May and Simmons. It would have taken her a while to hack into SHIELD." Coulson figured as the likely explanation.

"That is true. No matter how good of a hacker Skye is, the SHIELD security system is one of the best in the world. It would have taken her a while to hack in." Ward said.

"Nope." Simmons interjected with.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked.

"The planning of the hack had to be well timed because she was only going to have three minutes to get in and get the information." Simmons said.

"That's impossible. It would have taken her much longer. It took Tony Stark hours to hack in and he also had a physical connection to the SHIELD mainframe." Coulson said. The minute he finished everyone turned and stared at him. "What?"

"Physical Connection? Sorry to say this sir, but you are not exactly the most technological savvy person on this plane." Fitz said seeming very uncomfortable.

"Thank you for that Fitz. If you must know Stark told me that after he hacked into Shield. The only part I understood was the physical connection part." Coulson admitted. "Besides I am much better with technology than Ward."

"That is untrue." Ward said.

"What's untrue?" Skye asked appearing from nowhere.

"That I am worse with technology than Agent Coulson." Ward said to her.

"Oh that is completely true. Though even if AC is only slightly better than you, I wouldn't want you two anywhere near the various machines. I would still like to be able to use them when you are done." Skye said while standing at the table.

"Thank you for that Skye. Now, what are you doing out here? I thought you said you were barricading yourself in the Command Center." Coulson asked her.

"I am but I sent off the report on an encrypted hardline and was thirsty so I came out to get something to drink." Skye said as she walked over to the fridge. Once she grabbed a soda, Skye went back into the Command Center.

"So, back to the original topic. If I caught her just as she was finishing up the hack then she had a lot of time to meet with anyone in the base and take a lap around it." Coulson said.

"Which begs the next question are we sure that she even met with the Director and Deputy Director?" Ward asks. "It could just be her lying again like before and she could be contacting the Rising Tide." Ward said not wanting to believe his new rookie was in good with his boss's.

"Skye wouldn't contact the Rising Tide anymore." May said surprising everyone.

"You say that like you trust her despite her betraying us." Ward said while looking at May.

"Any doubt I had about Skye was gone after the Hub." May said while still eating.

"Anyways, we still have no idea what happened at the Hub." Simmons said.

"Pretty much." Fitz answered.

The Avengers were still waiting in Fury's office at the Hub. They were all waiting anxiously for the report from Skye to make sure she was all right.

"One question." Tony began. Once he had everyone's attention, tony started once again, "I understand why Red is so anxious, what with being her soulmate and all, but why are the rest of us also so worried? We barely met the girl, let alone talked to her."

Everyone just turned and stared at Tony not knowing what to say.

"I guess she is just that kind of person that you just want to automatically follow." Bruce said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Plus, if she is Tasha's soulmate that makes her my little sister by default." Clint said as he sat down at the table.

"So, Fury how come I haven't been able to find anything on any other database or even the internet?" Tony asked after looking at the results that came up.

"I told you she is a hacker; she deleted herself from the interweb."

"Why, though?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know and neither does Coulson. Whenever he asks about her past she doesn't say anything, just dodges the question." Maria answered.

"So that probably means her past is something bad." Steve guessed.

"Probably, the only thing we know definitively is that she was in foster care for all of her childhood. She says she dropped out of high school but her knowledge at some points suggests otherwise." Maria said.

"Well, when Red finally tells her that they are soulmates; maybe she can get some answers about her past." Tony suggested.

"Natasha when you were intimate with her did you notice anything on her body that could give us some clues?" Fury asked.

"Well at the time I was kind of busy, but now that you mention it she had a lot of scars on her body. Some of them looked like stab wounds, a couple gunshot wounds as well what looked like someone dragging a knife across her skin." Natasha said.

"I thought you said you weren't paying attention." Tony said.

"I wasn't thinking about it at the time but I did notice them because that is what I am trained to do." Natasha responded back.

"So, Natasha do you think you will be able to get her to tell you something about her past?" Fury asked.

"Not at first." Natasha said.

"Why not? You can make grown men cry in five minutes, it shouldn't be that hard to get this information from her." Tony said.

"I can, Tony. But you have to understand I never thought that I would find my soulmate and I want to do this right. That would mean not prying into her obviously messed up past. It wouldn't be good for me or my sex life if she is mad at me because I looked too much into her past and she wasn't ready for anyone to know and I told Fury who put it into her file." Natasha said with a stern voice.

"Fine, Natasha. You can ask her about her past and you don't have to tell me unless she wants you to. Okay?" Fury asked.

Instead of answering Natasha just nodded her head.

BEEP, BEEP.

Fury's laptop went of and he went over to check it. Seeing that it was the report from Skye he opened it up and started reading it. Once he was done and was satisfied that nothing happened to seriously damage the plane, Fury sent the request to open up a video chat.

"Okay that was the report from Skye. Everyone is back on the plane safe and sound, minimal damage to the plane itself. No one is hurt either." Fury informed everyone in the room. "I just sent out the request for the video chat on the plane."

The message showed on the screen that they were waiting for someone to pick up on the other side. Suddenly, the message picked up, but it wasn't Skye it was Coulson.

"Coulson, where is Skye? She was supposed to have video conference at this time." Fury said to Coulson.

"Sorry sir. Skye was in here working, until something happened and she ran out." Coulson admitted with a slight smile.

"What happened, Agent Coulson?" Maria asked.

"Well, since she is new to SHIELD Fitz and Simmons decided to start the pranking. What they didn't count on her getting them back. Apparently she is pretty smart and had made a very elaborate prank to get them back." Coulson explained.

"That doesn't explain where she is now, Coulson." Fury said.

"Well…" Coulson started.

"SKYE, GET BACK HERE."

"I'D RATHER NOT."

All of a sudden everyone on Fury's end saw her run past the windows on the far side then she disappeared from view once again.

"Will she be done anytime soon?" Maria asked.

"Yeah give it a couple minutes. Since its Fitz he will tire out pretty quickly. If it was Ward it would take a little while." Coulson said.

"Does this happen often, Coulson?" Tony asked.

"Yes Stark, yes it does." Coulson replied with a smile.

Suddenly Skye ran into the Command Center and started typing stuff into the command console.

"Skye, what are you doing?" Coulson asked.

"I lost Fitz when I ran thru the lab, didn't think Ward's training would come in handy so soon, anyways he will be back to the chase in a couple of seconds." Skye said. Looking up quickly, Skye glanced around the plane real quickly. "See there he is.

Coulson and everyone turned to look. Tony had managed to use the connection to get access to some parts of the plane. Some meaning the one camera in the Command Center. The sight greeted the Avenger and everyone else was Fitz covered in foam.

"Come on, come on." Skye started chanting. Everyone was just listening to her chanting. All of a sudden she yelled, "Got it", just as Fitz saw her and started running at the command center. They all saw how just before he was able to get to the command center the doors slammed shut. Everyone heard and saw Fitz slam into the door. Everyone cringed in sympathy. Skye burst out laughing.

"Skye, I will get you back for this." Fitz said in his scottish accent and went to go take a shower.

"Skye, how did you do that?" Coulson asked. Tony turned the camera so that it was pointing at Skye.

"Sorry AC, but you are going to have to be more specific." Skye said.

"Let's start with the prank." Coulson suggested.

"Oh that was easy, I just used a design for a prank I made when I was in high school. Then I set it up so that when he had to go get some components for one of his new designs when he opened the door he would get a face full of foam." Skye explained with a shrug and a laugh.

"Now the door." Coulson suggested.

"That was easy. After our first mission where I was on the plane, I saw that we might need another way to make sure that only we had access to our command center. So with May's permission I set this up one night a few weeks ago." Skye explained.

"Is this the only way to close and lock the doors?"

"No I set up a few panels the next night when I couldn't sleep. The report is on your desk. All you need to do is hand out each person's access code and that will keep a record and no one else but you and I will know anyone else's. Except for maybe May, she scares me sometimes." Skye explained.

"Skye are you okay with staying up that much?" Fury asked from over the video feed.

"Yeah. It's just that during that week when I was younger something bad happened and it still gives me nightmares. So no matter what happens I can't sleep during that time. Don't worry its past and I can sleep again." Skye explained in a nonchalant voice.

"Skye, what happened during that time?" Coulson asked in a stern voice.

"Coulson, no matter how many times you ask I will not talk about that ever again." Skye said.

"Will you at least tell us more about your life?" Maria asked over the feed.

Skye looked away and noticed May standing outside the Command Center. Sighing, she hit a few buttons and let her into the room and then relocked the door. Once the door was locked May did her usual 'ask a question without actually making a face' thing and got the answer from Coulson.

"Skye was just explaining how she rigged most of the bus to be able to lock down the Command Center if we get taken over again." May just nodded. Then raised another eyebrow. Taking the hint Coulson also answered again. "We were just asking Skye about her past and from the sigh it sounds like she is going to tell us."

"Yeah, here's how this is going to work. You can ask a question if I feel or want to answer I will if I don't then I won't. Capisce?" Skye said. Everyone just nodded.

"Did you drop out of high school?" Maria asked. Everyone turned and stared at her. "What? I thought I would give her an easy question before everyone starts asking more personal questions."

"No I did not." Skye answered. Everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

"You told Fitz-Simmons that you dropped out." Coulson replied.

"Yeah, well I was tired and they were going on and on and no matter what my PHD's say I really didn't feel like listening to them." Skye responded with giving more information than necessary.

"How many PHD's do you have?" Tony asked his eyes practically sparkling with the joy of finding out that information.

"Seven." Skye answered. That caused everyone to raise their eyebrows in surprise. They all know that Skye is twenty five years old and not even Tony had that many at that age.

"What fields are they in and how did you manage to get that many at such a young age?" Tony once again asked.

"Math, Combinatorics, Physics, Biochemistry, Computer Science, Engineering, mechanical and electrical. As for your other question, I met the professor after the first time I was kidnapped." Skye was talking to herself trying to remember back that far. The moment she mentioned her being kidnapped and was so nonchalant about it everyone was raising their eyebrow in surprise. Their faces were going to hurt after this meeting ended. "So that means I started college when I was six. That's how I got all my PHD's." Skye said.

"Why were you kidnapped when you were six?" Steve asked.

"I was a genius child with an IQ of, well 195 now, and was in the foster system. It wasn't that hard for someone to kidnap me." Skye explained.

"Should we even bother asking why they kidnapped you?" Fury asked.

"Nope. I won't tell you." Skye said.

"How about, have you been kidnapped more than that one time?" Bruce asked.

"Including the time Coulson and Ward, and then Mike. That would make a total of eight if we count those as two separate ones. Huh never realized it had gotten so high." Skye said with a thoughtful expression.

Everyone was just looking at her with shocked expressions. No one should be that nonchalant about being kidnapped.

"Skye, do those play into the scars on your body?" Natasha asked walking forward more.

When Skye heard the question her body immediately tensed up. Everyone was automatically on high alert. Only Coulson and May could see the way Skye's eyes glazed over for a few minutes. "Yes they do." Skye said her voice still tense.

"How did they happen?" Natasha asked softly. Skye didn't want to answer necessarily but the moment she looked into Natasha's eyes she felt something profound but didn't really understand what it was, just that she felt safe with Natasha. In a soft voice Skye answered, "Torture." Everyone was pissed they didn't expect that answer.

"Skye, do you want to try hacking into Stark international?" Tony asked.

"Sure, but I don't know how happy you will be when I crack into it in an hour and a half." Skye said working on it the moment he stopped talking.

"That's not possible. My security system is more advanced than SHIELD's." Tony said incredulous.

"Well we will see then." Skye had a mischievous smile when she said that. Everyone was just smiling at the fact that Tony was able to make her smile so easily after she had told one of the most painful memories of her past to them.

"While she does that. Coulson, Melinda we have to talk about a few things." Fury said over the feed.

While Fury, Maria, Coulson, and May talked about SHIELD related missions, everyone else either wasn't paying attention or doing something else waiting for the hour and a half deadline to see if Skye could actually do it.

"Got it!" Skye exclaimed an Hour and a half later.

"Damn it, she's in." Tony said looking through his file's watching Skye go through them.

"Well Tony I think you just got bested by a girl half your age. And she made the deadline." Clint said with a laugh.

"Shut it Katniss. Come work for me at Stark International, I could give you anything you need." Tony asked in earnest.

"Stark! What did I say about trying to steal my agents?" Fury asked or more like demanded.

"I appreciate the offer but I am happy where I am right now." Skye said while laughing.

Turning around Fury was waiting for Skye to calm down to make her an offer.

"Skye I have an assignment for you." Fury said. The moment he stopped everyone turned and stared at him. Skye automatically stopped laughing and looked at him with a wary expression.

"What is it?" Skye asked.

"Since you have managed to point out that we have flaws in our own firewalls. Also since you made fun of Starks as well I want you to redo SHIELD's firewalls." Fury said.

"Are you sure you want to trust an ex-Rising Tide hacker?" Skye asked still wary.

"Tell me something honestly." Fury looked directly into Skye's eyes. Once Skye nodded, Fury asked her the question, "Did you willingly join the Rising Tide?" Everyone turned and looked at Skye.

"No, I was kidnapped again. Spent at least two months in an underground base. When I wouldn't hack into where they wanted me to The Rising Tide payed a hundred thousand to buy me from them. Then Miles came into the picture he thought if he showed me some attention then I would do whatever they wanted he didn't plan on me using the hacks into SHIELD to try to get you guys to come help me. That's why those hacks didn't give away vital information that could cost a lot of lives now." Skye said with a defeated tone.

"If that's true then why did you help Miles when we were going after him?" Coulson asked.

"The guy might be a good hacker, but he sucks compared to me. The only reason he was able to give away that information was because he stole the program I made to hack into SHIELD and passed it off as his own. So I went there to try to find out who else he sold it to. I just wasn't able to fully tell you why." Skye explained.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked.

"Fury, do you trust everyone who is linked into this video conference right now?" Skye asked.

After a couple moments of contemplation Fury nodded his head.

"Well when I was with the Rising Tide I noticed something. The people there were good hacker's but like I said they weren't noticeably great. Due to that I was wondering how they were able to pay the amount to … buy me for lack of a better word. Anyways, I did some digging when they weren't paying enough attention. Found that they were a link off from another organization. A much larger organization. Though I hit a dead end. I suppose when they bought the world's number one hacker they tried to keep the electronic trail to a minimum so that I wouldn't be able to detect it. Though the first time I was hacking into SHIELD I noticed some discrepancies in certain files. Before I had this bracelet on and I had more access to the SHIELD mainframe I was able to discern that you more than likely have several moles for this organization in SHIELD. Who they are I don't know or how many but they are there. I am certain." Skye explained.

"I believe everything you say and we will start looking into this quietly. Although why do you only want to tell us? Do you not trust the rest of your team?" Fury asked.

"No, Fitz-Simmons could never go against SHIELD. However, I was looking into Ward's background and a few things didn't add up. Plus since he has started being my SO he is training me but not the way that would most be effective for a woman to fight. Not that he thinks I understand that. It's like he wants to seem that he is making progress but without making enough to make sure I remain as little as a threat as possible. Plus I have a weird feeling around him sometimes. And it's not just because he is a robot." Skye explained.

"Well, Ward is one of the best but we will take that into consideration I mean he has done a lot for this team." Coulson started but was interrupted by Skye. "The first task of undercover work is to gain the trust of the enemy. Even I know that and I'm not a SHIELD agent." Coulson just gave her a look, "Anyways we will keep an eye on Ward whatever is happening we want to be ahead of it. To keep up appearances you will keep the bracelet on and when around the others it will work the way it is supposed to. If we get a mission that I can send Ward out alone at that time we can tell Fitz-Simmons about our suspicions."

"Just be careful with telling Simmons." At Coulson's raised eyebrow Skye elaborated, "I did that little hack job at the Hub today and all Simmons needed to do was a little lying and she managed to down spiral and shoot a superior officer. Which is big no-no even if he is creepy."

"Alright then, now that we have these suspicions out of the way we will start looking into them. Agent May I want you to take over as Skye's SO instead of Ward. If you don't have a problem with that." May shook her head indicating her head that she didn't. Which had Skye raising her eyebrow in shock. "Now then, back to the matter at hand. When you are able, Coulson we will use your office for this assignment. The mission details are that I want you to enhance SHIELD's firewalls. So far you are the only person able to break through the firewall but I don't want there to be a repeat. Do you agree?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, sure. It should be fun." Skye agreed.

"Good. Your credentials and security level will now be level nine so that you can enhance the files. Do not take liberties with this." Fury said.

"Yes, sir." Skye said.

"Now if all the business is taken care of I would like to end this conference now."

"Wait Fury. I would like to speak to Skye privately." Natasha asked. Fury just nodded his head. While the Avengers were leaving Fury's office, Skye set about disabling the door to let May and Coulson out and then relocked them for privacy.

"So … what did you want to talk about?" Skye asked nervously.

"It's about this afternoon. After you -" Natasha started.

"If you want to forget about it and pretend it never happened we could do that. I don't want that to happen because I thought we both felt something but if you want to that's fine and I'm rambling. Ok i will stop that now." Skye said.

"No, what I was going to say was that after you left Clint dropped in, quite literally, and apparently when he was coming to check up on me after our last mission he heard us. So when you were gone he started talking to me while I was trying to find my shirt, not exactly sure how you got the shirt to fly so far but you did, and he noticed that I had a soulmate tattoo on my back." Natasha said.

Skye didn't know what to say. "So you're saying, I'm your …"

"Soulmate yes. It was your name and all." Natasha said.

"Who knows?"

"Seriously? That's the first question you ask." Natasha says.

"You just told me I'm your soulmate. You are an assassin with probably a lot of enemies and I like not dying. Plus depending on who knows before I did I might be very pissed off." Skye retorts.

"Fine. The only people who know before you did were the rest of the Avenger and Fury and Hill because Clint can't keep his big mouth shut. Besides, I do have a lot of enemies. Which means that whenever you have time off you will be staying at Avenger's tower. Your first break we will move some of your stuff there." Natasha said.

"Whoa wait, when was this decided?" Skye said feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Well, whenever a member of the team finds their soulmate, it means they automatically move into the building, for protection as well as close enough for when we don't have missions." Natasha explained.

"Fine, but I don't have much stuff." Skye said.

"Why don't you have much stuff?" Natasha asked.

"I lived in my van. You learn to travel light. Everything that is important to me is hidden." Skye explained.

"Ok then when you get back we can talk Tony into helping us move your stuff." Natasha said.

The two just kind of awkwardly stood there for a few moments.

"So … thanks for telling me. Now I'm going to go get ready for bed and try to process this um … hope to talk to you soon. Yeah, bye." Skye said while cringing at the horrible flow of words.

"Bye, Skye. Goodnight."

They both signed off at the same time. Skye was not sure how to take the news that she just found out. Quickly turning all the equipment off and moving her stuff into an encrypted hard drive she moved to get ready for some sleep. She knows that May gets up at four to practice her Tai Chi.

Natasha had shut down the computer when everyone came back into the room.

"So you told her?" Steve asked. Natasha nodded yes. "How did she take it?"

"Surprised and a little overwhelmed it seemed like. Though that could be because I basically told her we were destined to be together forever and then told her that she is basically moving into the tower." Natasha explained feeling a little overwhelmed herself.

"You told her all that on a video feed?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"Natasha you can't just come out and say all that at once no wonder she felt overwhelmed. From what Coulson has told me she used to live in a van. She once mentioned how her bunk on the bus was bigger than her van." Maria said.

"Well sorry, but I'm not use to relationships. You can't exactly have a very good relationship because of all the lying and time away." Natasha said.

"Now that we got all the domestic things out of the way. All of you get out of my office and go do whatever it is you do." Fury said with a dismissive hand.

Everyone exited the office and went towards their separate ways.

 **I originally said this was going to only change a few things but I changed my mind. Now this is going to move through a few different motions but the episodes from the series are also going to be in there as well. Hope you enjoyed. Now have a great day, night, evening.**


End file.
